Our aims are: To study the importance of the plasma kinin system. To establish the occurrence and the importance of a newly described lysosomal enzyme that cleaves angiotensin II and other peptides. To explore the identity of kininase II with the angiotensin I converting enzyme and to assess the role of the enzyme under normal and pathological conditions. To develop chemical assays for measuring these enzymes.